Who Knew
by samm14
Summary: Hermione's cousin comes to Hogwarts for her last year. In that year she meets Harry and Draco. Who will she choose? First Fanfic! Rated M for swearing just in case!


Who Knew

By: Samantha Sayre

A Harry Potter Fan-fiction

I do not own anything! This was all because of J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!

Please Comment how I did at the end! First Fanfic!

Nicole POV:

I put down my newest copy of Hogwarts: A History, when Hermione came downstairs and into the kitchen of the Granger house in the outskirts of London, England. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked from inside the fridge. She rummaged around until she found the milk.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that I'm in England going to Hogwarts with my most favorite cousin in the world!" I squealed for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

"Yeah me neither, but can it wait? I'm not fully awake yet." She put her head in her hands.

About two weeks ago I two owls from my headmistress of my school and one from my cousin Hermione's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stating that they wanted me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly for my seventh year. Apparently it was to get along with other people from other schools. Since I was from America and I had a cousin who attended Hogwarts and was a one of the Golden Trio I was sent to England.

So now here I was with my cousin, a war hero, knows it all, and now Head Girl. She had no idea who was the Head boy. All I know is that I would be sharing a dormitory with them. I hope he was good looking. I thought in my head of how he might have looked. Tall, sexy, mysterious.

"Oh, Nikki! I'm awake now." Hermione said my old nickname we had when were kids when I lived in England. That's before I moved to America. "You're going to love my friends and Hogwarts and all its secrets."

"Yeah, nothing happened at my school," I grumbled, "I wish I never left and helped you guys."

"No you don't Nikki. Sometimes I thought back and wondered why I started talking to Harry and Ron."

"If you hadn't you wouldn't be in love with Ron like you tell me." I said

"Yeah, you're right," she blushed, "Oh, my! We need to get to the Burrow so you can meet the guys!"

"Ok!" I said jumping up and grabbing my wand. I swished and all my things appeared in front of me. Hermione was still hurrying around. She turned around and saw me done.

"Lazy." She said accusingly.

"Why waste time and energy when you can use magic?" I said with a grin before swishing my wand again and all of her stuff appeared in front of mine. "Ready?"

"Yeah Nikki." She said before she grabbed my hand and apparated to the Weasley Burrow. We were in engulfed in black and grey and it was tight. In seconds it was over and I about fell over as soon as the room stopped spinning.

"I hate that. That's why I use my firebolt." When I got a grip on the table and got over the feeling of being sick.

"Me too." Said an unfamiliar voice from my right. I looked up and saw a guy with black hair that came into his blue eyes that was with round glasses. I knew I seen that face from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and smiled, "Harry, this is my cousin Nicole from America. The one I told you about who's coming to Hogwarts for her last year."

"Hi, Harry Potter." He said shaking my hand.

"Hi. Nicole." I said hoping he won't ask about my last name.

"Ronald Weasley!" Yelled a female voice. I looked at Hermione and she mouthed "Ginny." I've heard of her. Stomps and spells come down the stairs and two red heads out of breathe come into view. Once the male saw Hermione he turned beat red.

"Hey 'Mione." He said "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin Nicole. Say hi." She pushes me up to say hi.

Instead of saying hi first I turned red. I don't know why she did that! She knows I don't like being put on the spot.

"H-hi." I said finally at them.

"Hello Nicole, I'm Ginny. I hope we can be good friends." Said Ginny with a smile.

"I hope I can be friends with all you." I turn to them all, "it's going to be different."

"Really, how so?" Harry asked

"Well, I'll be going to school with famous people and not boring people!" I said. At that they all laughed. Ron turned a little pink and said he wasn't _that_ famous. Then Ginny called him a liar and said he basked in the glory while he could.

After a while I met Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur, and Percy. They all welcomed me and I felt like I knew them for ages and not for a couple of hours. I thought after graduation I must live somewhere near and not at that dreaded school back in America.

After dinner I went to Ginny's room to find her and Hermione getting ready for bed. I already done went and magically made my own bed. Hermione and Ginny entered back into the room looking impressed.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked sitting on top of my makeshift bed.

"It's a spell that we had to learn at my old school when we had to sleep in the Dining Hall because of a magical explosion."

"Wow, useful spell." Hermione said, "Mind showing me sometime?"

"Teach it to me too!" Ginny said jumping up and down

"Ok." I laughed. I spent the next hour teaching them the spell.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS:

"Bye Nicole. It was nice meeting you." Molly said while students were boarding the train. " And expect a Christmas gift from me and Arthur."

"Oh no, you don't have to Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Nonsense! You're part of the family now!" she said with a smile "Bye dear"

The Weasleys gave me one last hug and lots of good-byes and off I was for Hogwarts.

"Harry and Nikki go find an empty compartment while Ron and I go to the meeting."

"Ok Ma'am!" I said giving her my best salute. Harry laughed, but Hermione shot him a look.

"I got my eyes on you Nicole." She said before giving me a wink and walking off.

"Let's go Harry." I said

"Yeah."

We passed several occupied compartment with no luck. We peered into one and it had a bunch of people in green.

"Let's go Nikki, before they give us trouble." But it was too late the door opened and a girl with a pug nose annoying voice opened her mouth.

"Oh. Isn't the Boy Who Lived with a new girlfriend." I tried to walk around her, but she blocked my way. "Aren't you ugly." She seethed.

"Look whose talking pug face. Need a mirror or are you afraid you'll break it." She looked hard at me for a second stomped her foot and went back in.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Harry.

"That's Pansy Parkinson she's had a crush on me for years."

"Oh great! Just what I need a girl who thinks I'm your girlfriend and might hex me or something!"

"Won't hex you, stalk you." I groaned

"Maybe I should pull you back there and "breakup" with you. Will that work?"

"No already tried with another girl."

"I hate you Harry Potter." He just chuckled at that.

THE MEETING

HERMIONES POV

I was organizing the papers getting ready for the prefects meeting. I was flitting around when no one other than Draco Malfoy came in.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Oh! How much I hate him!

"For your Information I am Head Boy Granger."

"NO!"

"Why is that such a problem?"

"I am not sharing a dormitory with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Obliviously forgetting all about her cousin. Draco slips her a paper that's says that the dormitory is for the Head Boy (and maybe in such cause transfer student *Nikki*)

Hermione signs the paper and it glows. She feels relieved that she doesn't have to share the rest of the year with a ferret. The paper is final and it can't be changed

"Nice doing business with you Granger." He says before walking out.

LATER ON

I walked down and quickly found Harry. I looked inside laughing? Oh no! I forgot all about Nikki! How can I forget all about her! Even if I was mad I should've of done that.

I feel bad and even more guilty when I slide open the door and see Nikki smile at me and tell me about the American joke that they were just laughing at.

"So he says 'that's a microwave miss not a TV!'" and Harry and Nikki burst into laughter. I laugh feebly. No one catches on to me, yet.

"I don't get it, what's a microwave." Ron looks confused and so was Ginny. That just made Nikki and Harry go into another fit of laughter.

"It's a box that cooks food real fast." I explained because Harry and Nikki were holding on to each other for support. How cute. They could date. No! You got to tell her about the problem.

"Nikki, calm down. I need to speak to you out there." I said. She looked up and nodded before going out the door and waiting for me. I sighed before stepping outside.

NIKKI POV

Hermione takes a breathe before she comes out to tell me whatever she has to tell me. She actually kind of looked worried.

"Nikki" she said "You're going to be alone with a guy in the dormitory."

"Ok, but where will you be?"

"I'll be in Gryffindor Tower. The only reason is because Draco Malfoy a guy I can't stand is Head Boy so I signed a paper saying that he would have it to himself unless there was a transfer student."

"Me, yeah, and you just left me with him. I understand. He's the prat that you had to deal with years."

The train lurched to a stop and Nikki looked out the windows to see that they were at a platform. She went inside the compartment to change into her robes. She was almost there.

DINNER

I sat at the Gryffindor table with my friends and cousin. The food was simply delicious and Albus greeted me. That made me embarrassed and made me blush. Almost the whole room clapped accept the Slytherins. I whispered in Harry's ear that Pansy got to the rest to them not to like me. He laughed and said that's just how they are.

I was told to meet this 'Draco' outside the Great Hall when everyone left. I waited until the crowd died out with Harry and Ron while they told me some of their adventures.

"Seriously Ron? Butterflies over Spiders?" I said laughing my head off at how funny he was in second year not noticing the crowd was gone.

"What? They were scary!" I laughed again but immediately stopped when the doors opened and slammed shut and a tall; platinum blond hair came rushing in wearing the Slytherin colors.

"Oh no." Was all Harry and Ron said.

"Come on" he growled before he grabbed me by the arm slightly painfully and pulled me away.

"Bye guys!" I called out as they were about to pull their wands out. I gave them a reasurring look to say I was alright before we left the room.

We walked up flights of stairs without saying a word and went down an empty hall to a painting of a girl tending to flowers.

"What's the password?" he growled still mad at me.

"Hi I'm Nicole nice to meet you too." I said being sarcastic.

"Just give me a damn password. I'm tired"

"Fine. Moonlight." Being stubborn giving him my favorite book's name.

"Why that?" he said

"Why the questions Malfoy?" I fired right back "I thought you were tired."

"Whatever Granger." He said before walking to the fireplace.

"I'm not anything." I said sadly. Why now do I get sad! Jesus Nikki!

"What?" he said confused

"I don't have a last name. So I'm just Nikki." She looked at him, "Goodnight."

So she left him to think about the nights events by the fireplace. His eyes glued to the dying embers before leaving for bed himself.

DRACO'S POV DINNER

The Granger girl was greeted by that crack-pot Dumbledore. He said this and that just the usual stuff for a new transfer student. After Dinner I had to show her to the Dormitory. Why couldn't I catch a break?

Dinner was over so I left the Great Hall and waited. Hermione came out and said she was waiting for the crowds to die down. So I waited there for about ten minutes or so. I paced.

I was pissed. I walked over to the doors and slammed the open I walked to where she was sitting and laughing.

"Come on" I growled and pulled her by the arm.

"Bye Guys!" She called out to Scar head and Weasel. That made me even more pissed off. They pulled out their wands, but I didn't care I kept walking.

I pulled her up several flights of stairs without either of us saying a word. I pulled her down a hall to a girl watering flowers.

"What's the password" not realizing I was still growling at her.

"Hi, I'm Nicole nice to meet you too." Great now she was being sarcastic.

"Just give me the damn password. I'm tired."

"Fine. Moonlight." That threw me off. That was my favorite book which happened to be written by a muggle.

"Why that?" I asked her

"Why the questions Malfoy?" wow she's feisty "I thought you were tired."

"Whatever Granger." I said walking over to the fireplace.

"I'm not anything." She said sadly

"What?" I said confused.

"I don't have a last name. So I'm just Nikki," she looked at me, "Goodnight."

She left for her room. I looked at the fireplace and its dying embers and decided to go to bed myself. I stopped at Nicole's door before moving on.

NICOLES POV

IN THE MORNING

The first thing I heard in the morning was not birds peeping, but Draco Malfoy yelling. I got up and got into my clothes. I walked downstairs and saw him looking at my stuff.

"Stop it it's giving me a headache!" he growled.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Sunshine." I said before turning to look at what he was looking at. My favorite color section of my side was changing colors every two seconds.

"Why don't it stop." He groaned

"Because my favorite color always changes, but I didn't know this much." I giggled

"Funny now just pick a color." He said before getting up and going to the bathroom.

I thought about it and I got an idea. Draco came out of the bathroom and looked at side of the room and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Green? Emerald green?" he said

"Why is there a problem?" I said innocently

"No." he said with smoothing over. Damn "But next time pick a color you actually like." And he left. I looked at my side and it turned teal blue. Then I followed him out to the Great Hall.

GREAT HALL

I looked around for my friends and they waved me over to the table. I walked over and sat down. On the table there was bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, pumpkin juice, hash browns, and porridge. I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and toast a pumpkin juice so I will be ok for the first day.

"Nicole so what happened after the ferret pulled you away." Harry said with concern while I was making a sandwhich out of my food.

"Nothing really he just showed me to the dormitory and I went to bed." I said leaving the major details out. I took a bite and it was delicous.

"Oh well at least he didn't hurt you." Harry said he said smiling at me.

"Ah so cute." Ginny said before covering her mouth up. Harry turned red.

"I g-got to go." He said before running off.

"Ginny!" I said yelling at her.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" she said.

I gave her another look before getting to leave for potions class. I said bye and left the hall unaware that a certain Slytherin was watching me.

DRACO POV GREAT HALL

I walked into the hall and sat down at my table. Just as I did Nicole No-last-name came in with her brown slightly curly but more on the wavy hair flowing as she walked swiftly to her friends. She stood tall and proud like a Gryffindor. She wasn't bad looking at all.

She sat down and started talking with Potter. He looked concerned. While she was telling them all something Scar-head gave me a dark look then turned back to her before turning red and running out. Nikki yelled at Weaselette and then quickly followed him.

I wonder if there is something going on there? I just have to try harder to make Nikki mine.

NIKKI POTIONS

After the whole incident with Harry at breakfast I decided to leave him alone for awhile. So I ended up at the lake for awhile. Then I came in for potions and everyone was in frantic even Harry which surprised me. I told them where I went and they calmed down, but now they have a pact not leave me out of their sight. Great.

Well now here I am waiting for my first to start and talking to Harry and Hermione when Professor White came in. She was pretty. She was at least in her thirty's and had black hair and bright blue childlike eyes.

"Alright! Since I see a new face you must be the transfer student Nicole!" she said with enthusiasm. I knew instantly that I might actually like potions for once. I was great at it, but I never liked it.

"Since almost everyone is already partnered up you'll have to be with Mr. Malfoy for the rest of the semester before changing partners again."

I glanced at Malfoy and he was smirking. I do see why Hermione can't stand him every time I see him he's smirking. Oh if I could just smack it off or something. Then I looked at Harry then I calmed down as soon as he gave me a small smile. My insides were bubbling like a potion.

I walked over to my station with Malfoy. He didn't look so happy any more. I wonder why that is? One minute he's smirking and now he's growling under his breath.

"So today were going to do this potion!" she the potion on the board. It was the Draught of Living Death. I didn't look at it because I've already done it at least five times at my old school and I had it memorized.

"It's very complicated so be pay attention to what you're doing." I snorted. Malfoy looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I ignored him. It was very easy. "The one who gets it done the best wins the prize! GO!"

I got started immediately. When everyone was still reading in their books for the ingredients I was already halfway done.

"How are you doing that?" Malfoy asked me still on his third step out of thirty.

"I've done this before. A lot and I memorized it." I looked at him. "It's easy."

"Yeah right!" he scoffed.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I know what I'm doing and _you_ don't." I joked but he took it too seriously.

"Just like your cousin." He growled

"What do you mean by that?" still doing my potion and almost done. I'm not going to let him slow me down.

"Always better than everyone else." he said giving me a glare.

"I was just joking with you. You know trying to be friendly?"

"Haha very funny didn't sound like it." he said still trying to finish his potion.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I hissed. He laughed darkly and turned to his potion in attempt to ignore.

I looked at my potion to see if it was done it was. I raised my hand and Professor White was surprised to see it up. She walked over. She didn't notice that Malfoy was still glaring at me.

"Do you need help Miss Nicole?" she said examining my potion.

"No, I'm done." I said simply.

The class gasped. They couldn't believe I beat Hermione Granger by a long shot. Professor White looked at the potion thoroughly. She nodded.

"Amazing. It's perfect and you got it done in fifteen minutes! I don't know what you have to do for the next forty-five minutes." She gave me a smile. " So you win Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Just don't say where you got them."

She gave me a wink before walking off. Harry gave me a smile, when suddenly Malfoy bumped my shoulder and walked passed. Maybe I could use my newly rewarded prize for how rude he was to me?

So for the rest of the class I pulled out a book acting like I was reading, which I was really plotting my revenge.

DRACO POV

Dorm

Nicole won that potions prize. I was mad because I knew she wouldn't use it at all. She would probably end up giving it to her Potter. What is so great about him? So what he deafeated Voldemort. Precious Potter pratically did nothing compared to what some people did.

I ruffled my hair. I don't know but she did something to me. She made me mad but I couldn't stay mad at her. Her brown eyes storming with emotion. Light when she is happy; dark when she's mad.

Oh and how when she leans over and her hair falls into her face. Just thinking of her makes my heart swell. The things she does to me without knowing. I think I might be under some love potion because it didn't take me long to feel this way.

I walked into our dormitory and saw her sitting her there. She was in a red tank and some shorts. She had her hair up and she was doing her charms homework. She hasn't noticed that I've came in yet.

"Hey." I said. She looked up and blushed. God she was beautiful.

"Hi. Um do mind helping me with this question?" she looked

"Sure." I sat down next to her and helped with the question. She wrote it down quickly and grabbed her wand and dried her ink.

"Thanks Malfoy." she said as she picked up her things and took them to her room.

I sighed and got up myself. I went to my room to change to muggle clothing. On my bed were some candy.

Malfoy,

I'm sorry to offend you today. Please forgive me?

I took a peice and instantly regretted it. Boils were appearing on my skin. It was Whizard Wheezes...Nicole.

BANG! The door slammed open and a rushed Nicole came in.

"Malfoy! Don't eat the candy!" she stopped in front of me. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Let's go to the hospital wing."

She grabbed my arm lightly and electic currents went through my skin. We walked down and Madam Pomfery healed the boils no questions asked, but I had to stay for a bit.

"Sorry Malfoy." she looked at me "That's when I was so mad at you."

"Why were you so mad at me?" I asked knowing the answer, but wanted to hear it from her side.

"Because I was trying to be nice and you have to be some self-rightous prick." she said looking down at her hands.

"It's ok. I derserve it." I sighed

"Ok Mr. Malfoy you are free to go." Madam Promfrey said as a new victim came in with a broken arm.

We walked back to dormitory. I went to my room and she went hers. That night I dreamt she was in my arms.

NICOLE POV

I awoke and suddenly and fell to the floor. I hit the side of my head on my nightstand. I hit the cold wooden floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" I screamed. I clutched my head in pain. It was thudding, giving me a massive headache. Tears threatened to fall.

There was loud noises next to my room. I heard a door open before Malfoy came barging into my room.

"What happened?" he gave me a worried glance.

"I fell off my bed and hit my head on the stand!" and the tears a second it looked like he didn't know what to do before he was on the ground next to me. He then hugged me.

"Shh it's ok. Accio ice pack." then there was coolness on my head.

"T-Thanks Malfoy."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." he pulled back and kissed the top off my head and left the room. I looked into the mirror and sure enough I was blushing.

I got up and dresses into my school robes. I walked into the living room part and there was Malfoy. I quickly passed as he smirked.

I was down the empty hall before I finally reacted. I sat down and looked out a window.

"What the hell?"

HARRY POV

I heard a rumor going around about Malfoy being in the Hospital Wing. Someone said that he was covered in boils by the Whizard Wheezes. There was only one person I knew who could do it.

Nicole, did it she had to. It would be funny as hell if she did. I would be proud. I wonder where she is now?

I went to Libary knowing I would find Hermione reading a book or five. And sure enough she was. Ron was there which surprised me.

"Hey guys have you seen Nikki?" I asked

"Harry why would you be looking for my cousin?" Hermione said supiosiously

"Well the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, and I was going to ask her." I said nervously

"Good luck mate." Said Ron

"Well I saw her down by the Lake a little awhile ago." Hermione smiled "So go off and ask her!"

"Ok!" I said excitedly.

I ran down and saw her sitting down by the lake staring at it. I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi Harry." she breathed

"Hey having fun staring at the lake?" I teased her.

"Oh I wasn't really. I was just thinking about something."

"Really what?" I asked

"Well can you keep a secret?" she looked at me intesnsly

I looked into her brown eyes. They were filled with emotion. They were a mix between dark and light.

"Yeah I can." I said slowly.

"Well I was the one who made Malfoy have boils." she blurted. She sighed and looked away.

"I knew it!" I laughed and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah well I apoligized. Then this morning I fell from my bed and hit my head and he kissed it." she looked at the lake again."I'm just confused why would he do that?"

"He kissed you?" Anger boiled in my veins.

"On the top of my head, but basically yeah." she said

"Did you like it?" I asked

"I don't Harry. Why would I know?" she sounded annoyed. "It's not a real kiss or anything."

"You wanna know why I came down here?" I told her

"To tease me about how much I'm staring off into space?" She smiled sadly

"No to ask you on a date to Hogsmeade for the next trip." I squirmed a bit

"Wow." was all she said

"Will you go with me?" I was anxious for her anwnser.

"I'll think about Harry." She said as she got up. I got up too, noticing I was slightly taller than her.

"Alright." I leaned down and kissed her head. She blushed. " See you later."

NIKKI POV

I was staring at the ceiling of the dormitory. I was confused. I knew Harry liked me and I liked him back alot. What is with Malfoy kissing me? Does he like me?

If he does I don't know if I could return the feelings. I only blushed out of embarrasement. What if he thinks I liked it?

"Stupid boys always ruining a girls life." I say from Moonlight my favorite book.

"But they do make a good centerpeice." Said a voice

I jumped up from the couch. I looked and saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled at him, but he only chuckled "You scared me!"

"You're to easy to scare." he laughed again

I walked over and looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"Guess what Malfoy." I said calmly

"What?" he asked

"Your a git you know that?" I said earnestly

"Yes I've been told." I punched his arm hard. He flinched as I hit his toned arms.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For being a git."

"Oh alright. So I do wrong when Miss Blabbermouth over here-"

"Oh shut up! I was confused."

"So you tell Scar-head?" He raised his blonde eyebrow.

"Well who else? He wouldn't be so rude about it like some" I crossed my arms "Plus who can I talk to who won't blow up of the fact the YOU kissed me?"

"It was on your head!" He shouted in disbelif.

"You didn't have to do it and hug me. You didn't have to do any of it, but you did."

"Yeah so?" He questioned

"Why did you?" I pushed further.

He sighed and ruffled his blonde hair. He sat on the couch and motioned me over. I went and sat curious.

"I like you." he said calmly

I sat there in certainly a state of shock for what seemed like forever.

HARRY POV

"So did you ask her?" Ron asked.

"What she say? Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

I walked over to the couch. I barely get in the Common Room and I'm bombarded with questions.

"I did" I finally said as I sat down

"And?" they said

"She said she'll think about it." I said feeling pressured that this may be the wrong answer.

"Wow I thought she liked you alot. She could never stop talking about you." Ginny said. Hermione gave her a glare and hit her "Oops!"

"Really?" I lit up

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I just don't know her problem."

"I do" I breathed "Malfoy's been messing with her."

"No!" they all exclaimed

"I shouldn't of left her with him! What have I done!" Hermione cried

"It's not that bad." I said " She was the one who gave him the boils and he kissed her head when she hurt it. That's about it."

"We just need to need to keep a close watch on her" Ginny said

"Yeah..."

DRACO POV

Nicole was looking at me in stunned silence. I shifted uncomfortably at her gaze. Why can't she just say something?

"You like me?" she said finally

"Isn't that what I said?" I said confused

"Well I don't believe you." She said

"And why not?" I said angrily

"I heard the rumors of the girls you shagged." she spat "I'm not going to be just another girl you toyed with." She got up to leave, but I grabbed her arm. More eletric currents went through my arm.

"Your not like the other girls!" I cried

"Oh because I don't fall into your lap and say 'Oh Drakey!'?" She jerked away and the currents went away.

"No, because you can be fiesty,but sweet. Your pretty, beautiful, and sexy." She sat back down. "You're smart and funny too."

Her side of the rooms favorite color turned grey. I smirked. I moved closer to her and she had no objections.

"And don't you feel when we touch? The electric currents underneath our skin, the blood building in our veins." I said softly. She twitched a bit at my words. I trailed my fingers up her arms for more effect.

My lips grazed hers. Electric passed my lips. I pressed them fully on hers and a wonderful feeling charge passed through. She kissed back passioniontly.

I wrapped my arms around her as she pulled me closer. She moaned and I pulled back.

"That was good." I said. She was a bit dazed.

"We shouldn't of done that." she said shaking her head, trying to clear her head.

"Why not?" I was confused. It was the most amazing kiss I ever had.

"Well Harry.."

"Who cares about him?" I said as I pulled her into another kiss, but she pushed me back.

"I do." She said angrily. "You can't go around forcing people to kiss you! I was only trying to be nice and hear you out because my first reactions were rude!"

"Then why didn't you stop me? And why is your favorite color grey the color of my eyes?" I pointed out

"I don't know! And my favorite colors been purple!" she shouted

"No its-" I looked over there and sure enough it was still purple. Maybe I was imagining it.

"I got to go." she said as she got up quickly off the couch.

"Wait where you going?" I asked

"To sort things out." she said choking back tears.

She opened the door and walked out. I instantly regretted what I did because now she may never like me.

NICOLE POV

I walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Inside was the Golden Trio and Ginny.

"Yeah." they all said before they saw me.

Harry was the first to get to me. He got up from the couch and hugged me. Warmth spread through my body.

"What happened?" He asked

"Draco kissed me and I don't know!" I cried harder

"Shhh."

"Please tell me you didn't like it." Ron asked

"Ron!" Hermione smacked him

"I didn't." I lied. Really at the moment I didn't know if I did or not.

"Good." Ginny said "You can stay here for tonight."

"Thanks guys." I sniffed. I cleaned a tear that was falling.

"It's no problem Nikki." Harry looked at me and smiled

My heart faltered. He was so sweet. I don't know how I could do that to him. I hugged him again.

"You guys are the best. Like family."

"Don't forget I am family." Hermione said as she led me up to the girls dormitory. I waved to Harry.

I got to in the middle of Ginny and Hermione. My bed was messing up because I couldn't concertrate.

"Here." Ginny did the spell for me. "Night."

"Night." I said softly.

_How could you Nicole? A form of Harry said before disappearing. Whispers I can barely hear was on the other side of the room. I ran toward it trying to hear. _

_ "Harry Potter liked you, but you broke his heart." The whispers said_

_ Another form started again "Harry?"_

_ "No, it's me." Draco said before wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me and I kissed back._

_ Harry reappeared, "How could you Nicole? How could you do this to me?" He said sadly_

"No!" I sat upstraight. Hermione and Ginny were looking at me with concern looks.

"Are you ok Nicole?" Ginny asked.

"Just a bad dream. I'm alright." I said

I got up and got dressed. I head downstairs and sure enough there was the boys.

"Hey." I said to Harry.

"Goodnights sleep?"

"It was ok." I shrugged

"Well I slept wonderfully knowing you were safe."

"That's sweet." I said as I blushed

"It is?" he looked genuilly happy that he said something sweet.

"Like you didn't know." I teased him.

"I didn't!" and the rest of the day went that way. I grabbed his hand and he smiled as we went to the Great Hall.

DRACO POV

I was walking down to the Great Hall and I saw Nicole with Scar-head. I noticed how they were flirting and holding hands. My whole body seemed to shake with anger.

How could she do that! Kiss me then go to him! Well technically she didn't want to, but she kissed back! I bet she likes him better now.

I slammed my fist in the wall. A bunch of first years jumped and looked at me frightenly.

"Go!" I growled, oblivously still mad.

"My, my Draco what's wrong?" Blaise, my best friend said.

"Girl problems." I sighed

"You Slytherin Prince is having girl problems?" he raised his eyebrows questionly.

"Yeah very unbloody likely." I sighed.

"I think it's great." he said. It shocked me.

"What?" I looked at him like he was insane.

"You actually have feeling after all these seven lonely years." he said simply.

"Explain."

"Your not just trying to seduce her. You actually have true feelings." he said smiling

"Yeah I do." I smiled at the thought of Nicole being the light of my life, " I might even love her."

"That's amazing mate. You go get her."

"Yeah!" I shouted in joy.

"Oh who is she?" he asked

"Nicole?" I told him

"I can see your problem. I'll help."

BLAISE POV

I walked down to where Nicole was sitting in the Libary alone. She seemed to be studying, but she was immeresed into a book.

"May I sit here?" I said. She looked up barely to see who it was and nodded.

"What are you reading?"

"A book." I chuckled at that. Draco wasn't kidding when she was feisty.

"What's it called I mean." I asked for further explantion.

"Moonlight." she turned to face me. "Why did Draco send you here?"

Damn she was good. "He didn't."

"Don't lie to me." she said

I got real close. Maybe inches apart from her face.

"How you know I'm not here for you." I said slyly

"Because Draco has been watching our every move since you walked in." she hissed as she got up and walked away.

As soon she was a good distance away Draco came and sat in her seat.

"So what happened?" he said excitly

"She figured us out." I said softly. His face fell.

"Maybe it was the almost kiss we plan or the friendly flirt..." he babbled on

"Or her being able to see you." I said

"Oh, I ruined it." he walked out.

"Why do I keep being walked out on?" I chuckled and left too.

Not knowing did a certain red head girl saw almost the whole thing.

NICOLE POV

I walked into the dormitory Draco and I shared and sat on the couch. There was no point in hiding from him forever. I mean all my belongings are in here and I can't just move out suddenly.

The opened and he came in. He jumped over the ledge of the couch and landed on me.

"Ouch!" I yelled at him before shaking him off.

"What the hell Nicole!"

"Excuse me! You hurt me!" I looked at him

"No not that! I'm sorry for that!"

"Than what?" I said confused.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" he pulled me into a hug and electric currents where passing underneath my skin. I did't stop him, because in fact, I was liking this to much.

"Are you sick?" he asked. I snapped back into reality. I looked into his concerned grey eyes.

"No, why?" I ask.

"You haven't tried to pull away." he pulled away and put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm feeling just fine." I walked away into my room and hestiantly closed the door behind me.

DRACO POV

DORMITORY

I was bushed. My prefect duty's kept me up all night last night and I was ready to go to my empty dorm and relax. I sighed and went straight to the couch. I jumped over the couch and landed on something? What the fuck?

"Ouch!" said the figure before shaking me onto the floor.

I looked up and it was Nicole. "What the hell Nicole!"

"Excuse me! You hurt me!" she was mad

"No I don't mean that! I'm sorry for that!" I shook my head.

"Than for what?" she seemed to calm down so I took a chance.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" I hugged her and the electric currents came again. When she didn't pull away I started to worry.

"Are you sick?" I said. She looked in my eyes for a moment.

"No I'm feeling just fine." she said before leaving to her room. I dropped to now lonely couch. Maybe I was to forward I don't know. My eyelids started to droop as I fell asleep.

"DRACO!" I jolted awake. The scream came from Nicole's room. I ran in there and she was asleep and writhing madly.

"Nikki, I'm here it's ok." I said softly trying to calm her, but she swung at me.

"No! Don't kill him. It's all my fault!" she kept saying over and over. I didn't know what to do. So I climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She instanly calmed down.

"Harry I'm sorry." She said before turning to me and snuggling into my shirt. Sorry for what? She hasn't done anything to him for all I know. They were a happy couple.

I fell asleep that night next to the girl of my dreams. I was happy and where we both should be. I smiled the whole night.

In all reality I knew I shouldn't be doing this. In my heart it just says go. So I grinned like a fool, knowing it might bite me in the ass one day.

NICOLE POV

IN THE MORNING

I woke up with someone next me. I opened my eyes hestiantly and there was Draco sleeping next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. I was pretty sure he was there because of my nightmares last night.

I looked at him more closely. His blond hair glowing in the sunlight pouring in my room. His pale features colliding with my slightly pale skin. His tone arms holding onto me, to protect me.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good Morning Sunshine."

"Hey." I smiled back. "I was kind of wondering why you were in my bed?"

"Oh that. Well you were having these nightmares and you were calling me." He looked away. "So I came in to help."

"Are you blushing?" I teased

"No!" he said rather quickly

"Rubbish. I don't belive you at all." I said pulling his face into view and sure enough he was.

"It was just that-" he cut off for a second "You said you were sorry to Potter for something and it was all your fault."

I looked in his eyes. They were more stormy than usual.

"It was my fault." I said seriously.

"For what?" he said

"For falling for you." I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he responded.

It was like fire. Except I felt fire and this didn't hurt it was warm, hot even. It spread through my body and lasted what seemed forever.

Draco aproached my lips as a magical moment happened . I shivered and his arms where around me. He broke the kiss.

"Wow." was all he said as I nodded and pulled back for another.

HARRY POV

I was wondering where Nicole was. I was going to ask her answer because the Hogsmeade trip was coming up. I couldn't wait forever.

I saw her come down the steps and she looked happy. I smiled at her. She was beautitful, maybe the best looking girl here.

I hope she says yes. I wouldn't be mad if she said no, but I wouldn't be happy either. It was complicated the way I felt about her.

"Hey." I said

"Hi Harry." she said smiling brightly at me.

"Having a good day?"

"Yeah." she nodded before pulling me into the Great Hall for breakfast. I noticed that Draco was giving me a dark look before giving her a look of some kind. I wonder what's going on?

"So what is for breakfast today!" she said enthuisacstly

"The same as always?" I said confused.

"Oh you ruin the fun!" she hit me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I said feigning hurt."Your going to get for that!"

"No!" She said before I tackled hugged her, not caring how many people were watching.

I was in a happy place, with Nicole. It was all happy before it was interupted.

NICOLE POV

After Harry's hug the most unexpected thing happened. Blaise came right up to me.

"May you come with me?" he said formerly

"A 'hey come talk' could of done it." I said getting up, but Harry grabbed my arm

"I don't think you should go." he said seriously. Everyone at the table nodded in aggreement.

"I'm ok. I have a wand remember?" I winked before leaving with Blaise.

"You know you didn't have to come." Blaise said "Draco is probabaly just mad."

"I know." I said quietly silently following. He led me to an empty corridor. We passed it three times and magically a door appeared.

"It's the Room of Requirements." he said before ducking out.

It was a fairly large room with the marking's of a Slytherin. It's Emerald Green curtains of satin and a large couch in front of a couch with a certain blond boy. I was wondering if I should've came or not.

I sat right next him, but he acted like he payed no attention to me.

"Draco." I whispered.

"I can't do it." he said

"Do what?" I said fearing what he may say.

"I can't watch act like everything is fine with Potter, but it's not." he said looking straight at me. He grabbed my wrists. "I can't be with you and watch you lie to him."

"So I'll tell him." I said simply

"It won't be that easy you know that. This is Potter." he sighed

"Are you jealous?" I blurted

"You don't know how much." He said as he pushed me down on the couch. He smashed his mouth with his and his breathe washed over me. He pulled away and I sighed.

His hand trailed my face and he looked into my eyes. I pulled myself up and kissed him. My tongue slid against his smooth bottom lip as he moaned.

"Nikki, you better get back." I nodded. He leaned down and buried his face into my neck and kissed me. He got up and left the room first.

I walked back to the Great Hall when everyone was about finished eating. Harry and them had worried looks on their faces. I sat down trying to hide my lovebite.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yeah what happened." Ron added

"Nothing really. We had a talk." I said

"With Blaise Zambini? Malfoy's best friend?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes and no." I said slowly

"What do you mean." Ginny said

"I talked with someone else." I said checking everyone's faces.

"Who?" Harry said

"Draco." I said gaging their reactions.

HARRY POV

After Nikki left with Zambini we all felt there was something suspicous since Malfoy wasn't in the room. Then when she came back she confirmed our fears.

"I'm going to kill him." I sat up, but Nikki quickly pulled me down.

"No don't it won't do any good." she pleaded.

"Harry she's right. Plus you'll get in trouble." Hermione said.

"Fine, but don't stop me from giving him glares."

Nikki looked down. I tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked I gently grabbed her face and pulled it to mine.

She looked at me with her shining brown eyes. " It's nothing."

HERMIONE POV

I looked at how sad Nikki looked. Just before her encounter with Malfoy she was fine. Well she never said I couldn't do anything.

I was walking down to the Libary when I saw him. He was heading that way to. I ran up to catch up with him. I walked ahead and turned around and blocked his way.

"What did you do to my cousin?" I said darkly.

"Nothing!" he said clearly frightened, or clearly acting.

"Liar. She was fine before your talk today." I hissed

"Talk to your saviour Scar-head about it." He smirked and tried to go around, but I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his chest. He backed against a wall.

"Now tell me or I'll blow you to bits." I threatened.

"Now, now Granger wouldn't want to get in trouble would we?" he said smirking once again.

I didn't utter a word, but next thing he was on the ground crumpled, crying in pain.

"Don't come near her again." I said before leaving.

NICOLE POV

I was waiting in the Libary for Draco. I was going to tell Hermione first since she was my cousin and she dersevered to know and I needed her support. He was late by an hour and Hermione wasn't in the libary for once so I left.

I was walking quietly beside myself down the hallway when I saw something ahead. I walked faster to see what it was. As I got closer I saw Draco.

"Draco!" I got down next to him. "What happened."

"Someone attacked me." he said hoarsley.

"Come on. I'll get you to the Hospital Wing." I pulled him up and we walked there when he leaned on to me for support. We got there and I opened the doors.

"Madam Pomfery!" I called for she was nowhere in sight this late. She came scurring seconds later out of her office.

"Come here dear. Lay him on the bed." I did what she told. Draco grunted as I put him down. "What happened Miss?"

"I was coming from the Libary and I saw him laying on the ground. He said someone attacked him when I asked him what happened." I said

"Ok you may leave." she said as she was giving him healing potions.

"Madam may I stay?"

"Only if he allows it or you have a reltionship of some sort." she said

"Oh yes I'm his-" I'm his what exactly? His toy, his lover, his girlfriend? "girlfriend."

"You may."

"Thank you."

DRACO POV

The pain I was experincing was unbeliveable. That surprise threat from Granger came from nowhere. Nicole may be still trying to protect Potter's feelings. I can't tell her that her cousin attacked me, she wouldn't belive me.

"_Draco" said a sweet voice_

"Who's there?" I called

Nicole appeared looking hurt. " _I would believe you Draco. I love you."_

I shook my head. This is only my conscious telling me this.

_"Keep telling yourself that. You don't want me with Harry do you?"_

An image of her and Potter kissing popped into my mind. Then they're wedding day. Tears were falling.

"No, I love you. Don't leave me." I cried

_"Then belive that I will belive. I'll alway's be there for you." she said smiling "Always."_

Then she left and I cried the rest of my tears.

"Draco!" I was being shook awake. "Wake up! It's ok!"

I opened my eyes and there was a disaray Nicole. I sat up put, but she put her hand down on my chest and pushed down.

"Are you ok?" she asked frantically. She looked like a mess her hair unbrushed, and dry tears on her face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Some of the potions she gave you gives you strong dreams that you think are real. You started to cry Draco." She said taking my hand.

"I'm ok. Malfoy's don't cry." I scoffed

"Ok sweat whatever." she rolled her eyes. She still looked like she was about to cry.

"We don't do that either."

"Dammit Draco" she got angry and let go of my hand "You and your Malfoy pride."

"What's so wrong with it?" I asked getting defensive.

"You don't cry or anything. Plus the fact you had to have me, but we aren't anything at all." she said

"What you mean?" I got up and took her wrists. She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her.

"That I could be with Harry right now happy with a boyfriend. No I have to be with you that just had to steal me away, but once you stole her you don't want her."

"We're going out." I said, fearing that my dream had been wrong.

"No we're not. You haven't asked me out on one date or asked me to be your girlfriend. We're just make-out buddies or something!" She said as she finally pulled away

"Where you going?" I said fearing her no return.

"Out the door. Where else?" She said as she stormed out.

I looked up at the ceiling. I just had a dream about her staying with me forever, then she just left the next minute for possibly forever. I have a screwed up life.

"Stupid!" I yelled

NICOLE POV

I stormed up to Gryffindor Tower. I walked right in like I owned the place and everyone looked at me. Hermione was sitting at the fire reading a book next to Harry who was talking to Ron. They all looked up when they heard the painting closed wondering who was out this late.

He smiled at me and got up. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I kissed Harry Potter, full on the lips. He wasn't dull or anything. It just didn't have the same spark as Draco's. He pulled back and smiled even more.

"So is that a yes for Hogsmeade?" he said smiling like a fool.

"Definatly." he slowly gave me a hesitant kiss. This had more of a sweet buildup. He wasn't a bad kisser.

"That's great." he said as he pulled me onto the couch with him and Hermione. I leaned with him. I sighed. This is how it should be with Draco. Instead it's kiss, kiss, kiss. I like being loved, not used.

"I really can't wait for tommorow." I said, not faking it. Harry was a good guy, and I wondered if Draco took the hint we weren't anything anymore, if we ever was anything at all.

Harry kissed the top of my head not shy at all anymore. "Me neither."

HOGSMEADE

After spending until midnight with Harry discussing plans for the next day I snuck up to the empty dormitory. I awoke this morning feeling excited.

I quickly got dressed into a my Paramore shirt, a black sweater, and my skinny jeans with boots.I walked out into the common room. On the couch was a lightly snoring Draco. On the table there was a note. I picked it up.

**Nicole,**

** If you wake up before me, which you probably will for HOgsmeade, wake me up. I got dismissed late last night and we need to talk. I thought about it and you were right. Please talk to me.**

I scoffed. He didn't think so last night. I dropped the note and he stuttered. I looked at him, but he didn't wake up. I quietly left the room and met with Harry.

DRACO POV

I woke up and looked around. I seen that Nicole wasn't here, so I looked at the note I placed out for her. It was moved so she definatly read it, but she chose to ignore it.

"Dammit." I said getting up. I knew she would of left for Hogsmeade as excited as she was to see it for her first time. I got dressed and ran down the corridors to reach the carriages taking us. We got there and I jumped off as soon as it stopped.

Knowing Granger and her friends they went to the Three Broomsticks first. I walked into the bar welcoming the fresh smell of butterbeer. I looked around trying not to get she was sitting with Scar-head and them.

I walked over not scared of what may happen with the other's before I stopped dead in my tracks. Potter leaned in for what seemed a kiss and in my heart I was yelling reject him, but she didn't. My heart broke to peices and I turned and walked out the door shattered.

NICOLE POV

Harry leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. Warmth spread through my body, but not like Draco. It was a safe feeling, not like anything like where I just wanted more. It was a simple kiss though so it may be that too.

I looked up and I saw a certain blond walking out the door. My heart squeezed because he had to find out this way, but he lost me because we weren't anything, but make-out buddies.

"Harry can we go see Honeydukes?" I said looking into his electric green eyes. They were full excitment and happiness that my heart swayed a bit.

"Sure, but your enough sweet for me." he whispered in my ear and my hairs stand up on end. Oh if he only knew.

"Come on Harry. See you later guys." they mumbled a bye.

I took his hand and he willingly came along. I pulled in the direction he told me it was in and there it was shining and gleaming.

"You don't have to be this excited." he chuckled, " Your'e about to pull my hand off.

"Maybe that's a good thing Pot-head." said Draco coming out of the shadows.

"Leave us alone ferret." Harry said getting in front of me.

"Why should I?" he sneered

"Because if you put another hand on her I will blast your head off your shoulder." Harry threatened.

"Oh keep my hands of her?" he smirked. From behind Harry I mouthed no, but he ignored me. "What if she kept her hands off me."

"You liar. Nicole wouldn't touch you." Harry spat

"Oh really why don't you ask her yourself." Harry turned to me.

"Is it true?" He asked looking sad

"Yes, but it was all a lie with him Harry. I fell into his trap." I started to cry.

"I can't believe this." Was all he said before he walked away leaving Draco and me alone.

"Harry wait!" I called, but he didn't answer. I turned to Draco, he was smiling.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled I said pulling out my wand and pointing it at him.

"Well yeah." he said mortified that I turned to him.

"Well now didn't you just ruin his life, you ruined mine." I yelled some more. Tears were falling more.

"Nicole I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." he tried to hug me, but I pushed him back.

"But you did. Again it's all about you. You don't care who you hurt." I said " I knew I hurt him and it was a mistake to ever trust you."

"Nicole." he tried to comfort me again as I was leaving, but I turned around and threw a punch. My fist connected with his nose and I heard a snap and there was blood.

"Leave me the fuck alone Malfoy." I hissed " We were never were." and I walked off leaving him in pain bleeding.

DRACO POV

I got up and held my nose. I walked up the path and had several stares. As I reached the Three Broomsticks Blaise came bursting out.

He say me and my broken bleeding nose. "What happened man?"

"Nicole can throw a better punch than her cousin." I said

He laughed and took me to the Hospital Wing. It was healed in seconds and we were walking out when she passed and gave Blaise a nod and me a glare.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"We broke up" I replied

"There's a problem. You guy never started dating."

"That's what she said when we broke it off. Saying I was just using her and all that."

"It did seem like that." he said scratching his head.

"No it didn't! I loved her in every way I could!" I exclaimed.

"Did you tell her that you loved her?" he asked

"Well no." I said slowly

"You never went on dates and you can't say three words?" He questioned as we walked into the dungeons.

"It's complicated. After us she went to Potter." I said

"Ouch."

"Then I ruined it." I told him the whole story.

"Wow you did. I don't think she come back after seeing your evil Malfoy pride side." he said

"I have that?" I asked

"Yeah when you get rude to Potter or in this case think of yourself." he explained

I put my head in my hands and ruffled my hair. "I'm screwed. I royally fucked up here."

"Yes Draco, my friend, yes you did."

HARRY POV

I was looking at the embers in the fire in the Common Room when Ron came to sit by me. He looked at the fire for a moment.

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing." I said back monotonelsy. My power has left me.

Hermione rushed over. "It's not the end of the world Harry. Rememeber she said she was seduced pratically."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel better." he said

"Think about it. Maybe she didn't want it." Ginny said from a nearby table.

"Yeah. She could be there thinking about you and how she can make it up to you." Ron said

"I don't think she can." I said somely

"Why not?" Hermione asked concernly

"She gave in. She was fighting him, remember the boils she gave him?" I asked. They all nodded in rememberance. "I think she did it on her own. She wanted to let him in somehow."

"No!" Ginny said " I wasn't going to tell you guys, but I saw her in the Libary with Blaise-"

"Another guy!" Harry wailed

"Let me finsish! He was in there for Draco. She totally blew both of them off." She sighed "She was pretty pissed and that was last week."

"So you think he being nice made her feel this way?" Ron asked

"We don't know" Hermione said

NICOLE POV

I was in the Astromony Tower looking at the stars. I looked down at the spot at where I heard a boy in the seventy's jumped to his death. I wondered how it would feel.

"Great" I said to myself. "Now I'm having suicidal thoughts."

I looked down again. It did look appealing. I had a stong feeling of wanting to kill myself. So I grabbed the edge a climbed over the railing. It looked high up, but something in me said I didn't care just like the people around me wouldn't.

Then I wondered how much it would hurt. Then I cringed at the thought. Maybe I didn't want to this anymore. So I tried to go over to the other side, but I lost my footing and slipped. I quickly grabbed the railing, but I could only stay on for so long.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed

HARRY POV

"You got to find her and talk to her." Hermione said

"It's the only way you will be able to find out what's wrong." Ginny said to comfort me.

I nodded and got up. I ran to the boy's dorm and got the map and saw she was in the Astromony Tower. I ran out that way needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

I got close and slowed down. I was tring to figure out what to say, when I heard a scream.

"Help! Somebody help me!" It was Nicole. I ran as fast as I could.

DRACO POV

I was doing my usual round around the corridors when came near the Astromony Tower. I heard a scream of help and saw Potter go up there. I shrugged and went on.

"Please! I'm falling!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I recongnized that voice. It was Nicole's. My beautiful, sweet Nicole calling for help.

I quickly followed Potter up the steps, hoping we were there in time.

NICOLE POV

My hold on the railing was loosening. I didn't know how long I can hold on to it anymore because my whole hand was pale white with strain.

I started to cry thinking no one was coming to get me. I would fall to my death and shatter to peices. I was about to give up when I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Help!" I screamed

Then over the railing Harry appeared. I was so grateful I could fly.

"Hold on Nicole don't fall." he said trying reach me.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" I screeched

"Just hold on." he said in deafeat when he couldn't reach me. "I'll go get some help."

"No need Potter, help is here." Draco's voice said rushed

"What are you doing here?" Harry said angrily

"HEllO HANGING HERE! ABOUT TO DIE!" I screamed

"Helping you save her, of course." he said cooly

"Ok" Harry said. Then one of my hands slipped.

"AHH!" I screamed some more. "GODDAMMIT JUST HELP ME!"

"NICOLE!" they said at the same time and scrambled to help

Harry then did the same attempt as before, but this time Draco held him to get him lower. Harry reached for my hand and I took it. They pulled me into safety.

I was breathing heavily. I hold onto something attached to the ground. I was never doing that again.

"Are you ok?" Draco said checking me over like some kind of doctor.

"I am now that you two stopped argueing enough to save me!" I gave them glares.

"Sorry." they both mumbled

"Why did you jump Nikki?" Harry said

"I don't know. I just had this powerful need to." then I stopped " And I didn't jump Harry James Potter I slipped!"

"Whatever floats your boat." he said

"You must of been hit with an imperius curse." Draco said "I know the signs of one and you have them."

"How would you know that. I thought that was dark magic?" I said confused at first then I started to understand.

"You must hate me now." He said looking down. Harry looked away not bothering to hide his anger.

"No." I said softly.

"Why not?" he asked

"It's your past not your present." I said

"What about the future?" he said hopefully

"I don't know. I'm no seer." I laughed and he did to.

"Ok this is great." Harry suddenly

"What is?" I said confused

"You have an attraction for the both of us." he said "It's not going to make your choice easier."

"Choice?" I squeaked

"Of who you want to be with" Draco said

"I can't choose either of you!"

"And why not?" they both said

"The one I don't pick will be all depressed and mad at me for the rest of eternity!" I exclaimed.

"We won't. We will be fine with whoever you choose." Harry said reasurringly "Right Malfoy."

"Yeah. Sure I guess."

"Well let me think." I got up wobbly. Both Draco and Harry caught my arm before I could fall.

"Careful love." Draco said. Harry shot him a look.

"You better rest." Harry said

"Here I better get you to your room." Draco pulled me to the exit, but we were sudddenly stopped.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said holding on to his arm

"Get your arm off me Potter." Draco jerked him off.

"How do I know your not going to do anything to her?"

"Just let me leave Harry. I'm not feeling good and I can defend myself if needed." I said muffled in Draco's shirt. I stumbled and Draco caught me before I fell.

"Ok." he mumbled "I will be watching."

He left and Draco took me to our dorm. He put me in my bed and I instantly fell asleep.

DRACO POV

I stepped out of Nicoles room. I sighed and moved to my own room. I layed in my bed and tried to think of who would do this to Nicole.

I canceled out everone in her group and Blaise. They wouldn't hurt her at all, who would?

GREAT HALL

I was watching for Nicole that morning to see if something come up. She came in with a smile on her face. She sat right down and talked with her were all smiling and then their faces fell. Maybe she was telling them she chose me?

"What?" Harry got up and yelled at her.

"Harry calm down!" Nicole said as she got up to "You said you wouldn't get mad at who I chose."

I smiled she chose me it seemed.

"Doesn't mean you choose him!" Harry said yelling loudly. "You don't even know him."

I got angry at his remarks. I walked over.

"Is there a problem with who she chooses?"

Nicole turns around and brightly smiles at me. "Draco! I have the greatest news!"

"Really?" I said as I returned the smile.

"I chose Cedric!" then he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around. I looked at Harry and I think we had the same thought; something was up.

"Hey babe." he said kissing her cheek. I got angry because I knew she liked being called love, not babe.

She giggled and turned. She kissed him." Hey."

Ginny coughed. "So when did this happen?"

"Just now." she giggled. It was very unlike her to giggle this much.

"What happened to picking one of us?" Harry said. Cedric's eyebrows went up in confusion.

"Oh this way you both don't get mad at me!" she smiled and flipped her hair.

"We both agreed to be happy with whoever you chose between us." I said

"You never said I couldn't date someone else." she giggled again. Cedric sat down and she sat down on his lap.

"Potter we need to talk to somewhere I else." I said. He nodded and we left the newly 'happy' couple.

We were in the front corridors.

"There's something not right there." Scar-head said

"I know. She was shy just to sit on my lap alone,now in public?" I ruffled my hair

"Didn't you say that someone was putting her under the imperius curse the other night?" He said ignoring my comment.

"It seemed like it because she said she really didn't want to jump, but something was making her." I said

I went to wall and slammed my head into it. I groaned in frustration.

"Stupid!" I yelled "Why did we let her go after that?"

"We weren't thinking, that's why." Harry sighed

"Weren't thinking."

Then suddenly we heard voices coming out of the Great Hall. We looked around and saw Cedric and Nicole hand in hand walking outside to Herbology. She was giggling madly then suddenly she got serious let go of Cedric's hand and told him she needed to talk to us.

She walked right over looking around. She got her wand out and tightened her grip on it.

"Help me." she whispered quickly "It's not Cedric."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know really." she looked around. Cedric was leaning against a wall waiting. "It's a girl though that's all I know."

"Ok. How come your normal?" Potter said

"Normal?" Nicole cracked a smile and started giggling again in the state before."I'm normal silly."

She punched Potter playfully before leaving with Cedric. I searched the area for someone else, but no one is was there.

"Where did she go?" Potter asked

"Who knows." I said.

NICOLE POV

I was walking with Cedric outside. He took me to the Black Lake and sat with me at the spot where me and Harry sat. I sighed and turned to look at him.

He leaned right in for a kiss. Under an imperius curse I responded,but it didn't felt right at all. No sweet sensation or want.

I pulled back and giggled. I never giggled this much, but Cedric seemed to like it. I only can think of one person who would probably do this.

Pansy Parkinson.

HARRY POV

I was with Hermione in the libary studying late at night. She looked up and saw that I was sqirming.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked

"Someone is trying to hurt Nicole." I said finally at last the reason I was here.

"Who!" She said angrily.

"We dunno." I said lamely

"We?" Hermione looked confused. "Ron hasn't heard of it that I know of."

"No Draco and I." I said breathing in

"Why are you working with that foul ferret?" She said

"He knows more to Nicole than I do."

"That's not true!" She cried out "It's lies! Nicole wouldn't tell him a thing like she would to you or me!"

"Maybe some of it's lies to protect her."

"See! Your thinking now!"

"From you." I blurted

"F-from me?" she spluttered "Why would she need protection from me?"

"I know what's going on. You can stop this to your cousin now."

"Why should I?" She suddenly turned dark

"It's hurting her that's why." I spat never spoke to Hermione this way.

"Me? Hurting her?' Hermione scoffed "Get the truth before you turn on me Potter."

She sneered and left the room. It was very unlike Hermione. I pulled at my hair, how could it be her?

DRACO POV

I was in the dorm when Cedric and Nicole came piling in. She had her hair in all directions and her lipgloss was smeared. Her shirts buttons were halfway done.

"Cedric stop!" she giggled

My veins were boiling, but I sat back just for a second more.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked

"Um sure." Cedric said

"I think Malfoy might be here." She looked around me and mouthed help

I lept up and went over the couch. I landed a few feet away from them and they jumped apart.

"Yeah I'm here and you guys woke me up." I said cooly

"Sorry man. I'm just gonna take her to her room if thats ok." Cedric said with a with a sly grin to Nicole.

"Yeah sorry, but I'm really tired. Mind doind your buisness another night?" I said

Cedric nodded. He kissed "Later babe."

As soon as Cedric out of the door Nicole came into my arms crying. I hugged her comfortably. I shushed her and waited her tears out.

"Why me?" she sobbed "Who hates me so much!"

"I don't know." I whispered feeling helpless.

THE SHREIKING SHACK

HARRY POV

"You brought us to the bloody shreiking shack!" Malfoy complained

"Yeah because it's the only place where no one can spy on us when we talk to Nikki." I said looking at her. She was having a talk with a painting.

"Ok at least she's normal now. Well kind of." Malfoy sat down on an old chair

"What you mean?" I said angrily

"She has some of the effects still on her from being put on the curse to long." He explained. "They're starting to wear off, but she might get hit with another curse."

"Oh well we should keep her in eyes distance at all times." I said before Nikki came up.

"Guys that painting is going to help." she said brightly

"How?" Malfoy asked

"She's has three paintings in Hogwarts and her friends are going to help watch for my attacker."

"Resoureful, we could use some help since I think Hermione is behind it."

"What!" Nikki yelled "My cousin would not do anything like this! I know her!"

"She's been acting weird Nikki. Plus I confronted her about acting weird and her face went dark."

"If it's anyone I think It's Pansy Parkinson." She yelled

"What?" Malfoy and I yelled together.

"Ok how do you figure it's her?" Malfoy said

"Because you dated her for awhile and she has a crush on Harry she made that clear my first day on the train."

"So?" Harry said

"She's getting revenge for being with the both of you!" she sat down "I didn't know you two were this thick-skulled!"

"This doesn't make sense." Malfoy said "Granger couldn't of done it."

"Why not?" I said

"Because the night Nikki and me broke up she was my attacker." he said seriously looking straight at Nikki.

NICOLE POV

"Rubbish!" I scoffed

"She didn't want me near you so I wouldn't hurt you so she attacked." Draco explained "Then you found me, but I was afraid to tell you who it really was."

"Then what about your dreams?" I asked carefully

"They were about me afraid of losing you because I was afraid you leave me if I told you the truth about your cousin."

"Why would you be afraid to leave me?" I looked at him his grey eyes storming with emotion.

"I love you that's why." I stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

Harry coughed breaking the silence.

"So we can suspect Hermione is under an imperius curse." he said

"Yes." Malfoy said embarrased to say that in front of him.

"I'm going to hex whoever it is to to pieces when I find them." I said angrily

"Don't, were in enough trouble as it is." Harry said

"Whatever." I said not promising anything as we left the shreiking shack.

DRACO POV

ENTRANCE HALL

As soon as we entered the school Nicole was back to cursed self. We looked around and saw a retreating figure. Harry and I ran after it.

"Wait guys! Is that Cedric!" Nikki yelled

"No stay there!" we yelled

"Ok" she giggled from a distance.

We caught up to the figure. I pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at it. It hit him square in the back. He fell down to the floor. We rolled them over to see who was. It was Pansy Parkinson just as Nikki said.

"You caught that stupid bitch!" she pulled out her wand.

I tackled her. "You don't have to attack her!"

"I wasn't you idiot! I was going to bind her!" she pulled free "I won't do that until she's awake to feel the pain and horror off my wrath."

"I'll do that." Potter said as he binded her, "I'll go get a teacher."

He ran off in search of a teacher. I looked at her for a second as she got up from the floor.

"What Draco?" She said

"Nothing. I'm just happy your ok." I said truthfully.

"Well that's sweet, but your way to get me with the whole love you might not work." she as she went to sit at a nearby bench.

I sat down next to her. "It was true. I love you Nicole No-last-name."

"Well are you sure because your Malfoy pride-"

"The hell with Malfoy pride." I said as I took her face into my hands and kissed her. Her hair smelled of orchids and coconuts. I breathed in deeply missing this scent. I pulled away.

"I love you." I said softly

"I love you too." She said "I'm so sorry Draco we wouldn't of broke up if I wasn't confused if we were actually going out!"

"Shh it's ok. It's my fault, this time it's not a secret." We both smiled "And we go on real dates."

"That sounds wonderful." she said as she returned the kiss.

"This is what you wanted to show me Potter? Two teenagers kissing?" We broke apart slightly blushing.

"No Proffesor." we looked up to see Dumbledore and a slightly hurt Potter.

"It was Pansy sir." I said, "She was putting Nicole under the Imperius curse."

"Oh, why so?" He asked

"We believe it's because she was jealous of my close relationships with Draco and Harry sir." Nikki said. I gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Well I'll take care of her. Good job with your detecting skills." he smiled "Twenty points each."

"Thank you sir." We all said as he left with Pansy.

"So..." Harry said first.

"I'm sorry Harry I've chosen Draco." I gave him a proud smile."I hope we can still be friends?"  
>"Of course." he said giving Nikki a hug. He walked off with a sad smile.<p>

"Oi Potter!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that Ginny Weasley had a thing for you." I said "Why don't you try your luck with her?"

"I will." he said as he ran off to find Ginny.

NIKKI POV

Draco and I walked back to our dormitory. We were holding hands the entire way. With many bystanders the news would go fast.

"So what do we do now?" I asked teasingly.

"We date." he said "And kiss."

He gave me a kiss. All the warmth spread throughout my body. I was in total bliss.

"Draco?" I said

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Hmm I don't remember." he smiled playing along.

"Well..." I said "I love you."

"Who knew." he said as kissed me again, and again, and for the rest of our lifes.


End file.
